The Legend of Rift: Scorching Ignition
by Rifty Agon
Summary: Collaboration with SilverFury23. Taking place days after Crushed Dreams. The journey to become guardian is anything but easy. Rift must learn the hard way. With his cousin Silvus by his side, he must overcome all challenges to become the new Fire Guardian.
1. Canidate

Hello everyone!

After nearly a year since my last upload, I'm back with quite a bit of content for you all. While I've been working on Rift Book 3, I've also been collaborating with my buddy SilverFury23 since December to bring you this, Scorching Ignition. This 6 part story will be released over 6 weeks. This story takes place after Crushed Dreams, and bridges the universes of A Newcomer, The Legend of Rift, and The Forgotten Legend.

Disclaimer: SilverFury23 and I only own our own characters and stories. Spyro and it's respective characters are owned by Activision. If you don't like the story, don't read it.

* * *

"We need to do this now old friends. When Ignitus sacrificed himself, it left a large gap in the council, especially when he was one of the two with the final say. "We need the young one now, or we have to find another. It's time for a new Fire Guardian." A large green dragon looked to his yellow and blue companions. He sighed at he walked to the Pool of Visions, watching as the image of an orange dragon appeared within. The adult drake frowned, the image in the water rippling away.

His blue companion, Cyril, interjected; "You remember what he said before Terrador, he is no longer interested. And that was before he sustained his injury in the fight to save Spyro. Why would he join us now?"

The third dragon, Volteer smiled. "I believe that Terrador is referring to fulfilling the young one's need for a purpose in life. If you recall, his father, village, and mate have all perished and he has nothing left. Our wise friend here has a point."

Terrador nodded and summoned Cyril's new Messenger, a young teal drake by the name of Aeris. "Please, go and bring Riften Myclonis to us. We would like to converse with him."

The messenger bowed and ran off, leaving the Earth Guardian to sigh and lower his head. "May the Ancestors guide us in making the right choice."

* * *

Rift looked at his companions and gave them a slight smile. Mera, Ferossa, Cynder, and the recently-turned Spyro watched as the young drake packed several items in a satchel, gifts to remember them by. With Spyro returned to Cynder, his job was done. All that was left was to go home, live his life by himself.

"Rift, you don't need to go back. I know you miss Kara, but she's gone…"

The orange dragon sighed and looked to Mera. "I don't have any reason to stay here guys. At this point, all I have is my cave."

KLANG!

A loud commotion caught the attention of all the dragons in the room, rushing out to investigate. A young drake sat dazed, a pile of pots and pans surrounding him. Cynder smirked and helped him up. "Aeris, why are you making a mess?"

The face of the teal hatchling reddened. "S-s-sorry Ms. Cynder! Um, the Guardians requested an audience with Mr. Rift immediately."

The dragons all turned to look at the confused orange dragon. He shook himself, and without saying a word, motioned the hatchling to escort him.

The two walked in silence for about 10 minutes. The temple standing significantly larger than any other structure in the city of Warfang. Inside, Rift blinked as they passed the Pool of Visions, where he had expected to see the three Guardians. Eventually, they arrived at a door, red flags hanging from each side, torches below them. Aeris barely knocked on the door before it opened, the three Guardians sitting inside. Terrador smiled as he saw the young Rift.

"Come in, we have much to discuss."

* * *

Warm, warm enough to tempt even the most insomnia-prone drake into snuggling in for a cozy nap. Rift couldn't help but let out a tiny growl of awe at the room that previously housed the Fire Guardian. The heated stone floor complimented the stunning red curtains, as well as a rug in the middle in the shape of a flame. The bed looked amazingly comfortable, black wood frame, soft mattress, and red blankets.

"Perfect for a Fire Guardian, don't you think?" Terrador's question startling the entranced fire drake.

Rift nodded slowly before looking at the Guardians intensely. "Seeing as you brought me here, I can only assume that you don't remember the last time you asked for me."

The green drake closed his eyes and bowed his head. "We have had our eyes on you for a very long time Riften. Your father was friends with Ignitus, and always spoke highly of you. Even during his memorial, we asked your cousin to bring you, as you show promise that no fire dragon has shown. We know the loss of your mate was hard on you, but it seems like a waste for such potential to be ignored on the past. Please, reconsider your decision, make this your purpose."

The fire drake tensed at the mention of his deceased Kara. Small arcs of flame slowly flowed around him. The Guardian had struck a nerve.

"Hard on me, HARD ON ME? The only reason I didn't blow myself into nothingness was because Cynder and Mera were in the impact zone. Hard on me wasn't even close to describe how Kara's death has been."

The Guardians hung their heads, guilt filling their hearts. It had been bad enough that the young drake had lost his father and village many years ago, but having only recently lost his mate to the brutish apes.

"-But!"

The three looked at the dragon in front of them.

"Kara would want me to do this. It was a longtime goal of mine. So… as long as I can go see her grave each day, I'll accept."

Smiles formed on the faces of the Guardians. Volteer couldn't contain himself. "This is wonderful, marvelous, ama-"

WHACK!

Cyril removed his tail from the back of Volteer's head. "We are pleased that you will seek Guardianship with us. Now, to formally become a Guardian, you must get a majority approval from the fourteen Guardians, and a ruling from the Guardian of Light. Seek him out first, or his messenger, Silvus, your cousin. He can be found at Shimmering Shores. Head out immediately. Welcome, Fire Guardian Candidate Rift."


	2. Shimmering Shores

A few days had passed and the drake had finally reached the coast. He gazed at the endless expanse of water, shivering at the the thought. He couldn't swim, and thus feared it. And the long journey over the sea alone was not one he felt safe flying.

_Think Rift, is there any chance I could try and get Silvus' attention from across an ocean? Hmm, that may work if the island isn't too far away. Guess I'll give it a shot…_

With a sigh and a deep breath, the fire dragon released a loud, ground shaking roar. A few moments passed before he accepted that silence was all that he would get. The drake stretched, composing himself for the long flight before a blood curdling screech caught his attention. It sounded like a hybrid of a dragon's roar and a falcon screech.

A bolt of lightning flashed in the sky as a storm quickly formed. A four-legged creature shot from the clouds, landing in front of Rift. It was something he had never seen in person. A creature with the body of a lion, and the head and wings of a bird.

A gryphon.

The almost glowing red beast hissed angrily at the young dragon. Blood dripping from his black beak hinting that he had been eating before he was disturbed. "Hatchling, you're in my territory."

The size of the beast was much larger and easily much stronger than the small dragon, who had no wish to fight before his flight. Rift would have to play smart. "I do apologize gryphon of this land. I'll just cross the sea and I promise not to intrude on your territory again."

"You are a fool to think I will spare you dragon. I've hunted many of your kind much larger than you for a quick snack. You've invaded my territory, and your price is death." The red feathered beast screeched; "And I can see that wound on your chest is coated in dark magic. One small peck is all I need to finish you."

Rift winced, the injury he obtained during his first fight with Spyro always being a clear weak point. No one, even the purple dragon was ever able to help it. "I'm small and an easy target, sure, but I'm also an asshole. Don't think I'm gonna be a spicy treat without burning your ass."

Before the young drake could comprehend, the gryphon had him subdued. Long thick legs held him by the throat and tail while the beak slowly pressed around the orange dragon's wound, eliciting screams of pain.

After a few moments of white hot pain, a bright silver flash followed by a bang resonated. The gryphon dropped Rift immediately out of terror and looked in the direction of a bright swirling disk a few feet away. A hornless silver dragon with a green underbelly stepped out of the strange phenomenon, his wings folded against him. A look of displeasure plastered across his maw.

"Kraa!" The silver dragon yelled angrily. "What have I told you about hunting dragons just trying to cross the ocean!"

The gryphon immediately looked to the ground shamefully. "'No eating tasty morsals.'" Loosely quoting the very dragon chastising him.

"Exactly!" The drake cried. "Well not exactly but you get the point." He shrugged. "Now go on and hunt something other than my kin please."

Kraa opened his mighty wings and flew away from the two dragons, with nothing but a shameful look across his beak. The silver drake couldn't help but chuckle at the troublesome creature, then lost his grin as he approached the downed fire drake.

"I didn't expect to see you here cousin." He said crouching next to Rift, offering a paw.

The orange drake slowly took it, blood and dark magic seeping from his wound. "I didn't expect my day to involve nearly being a chili pepper for a gryphon, but here we are."

"Yeah, Kraa doesn't like to listen to me at all…" He trailed off, staring at Rift's wound. "That would explain it." He mumbled to himself. "Come, let us go to the island and get you fixed up." The silver dragon said, gesturing toward his silver swirling disk of randomness.

Staring momentarily at his cousin's wing, Rift nodded slowly and followed. "I swear one of us is always in trouble whenever we run into each other. Still feels like only yesterday my dad was helping you bring your friend into the house."

Silvus gave a half-hearted grin as he allowed Rift to lean on him. They approached the swirling disk slowly and stepped through it with some hesitation. What lay on the other side was a large hall of many statues of different colors. Sixteen to be exact.

"And now I'm bringing my cousin into mine." The ice dragon said, gesturing around with his wings.

"So this is where you spend your time when not running around like a mad drake. It's um… big. I'd go crazy living here. Well, crazier than I already am." Rift seemed drawn to one statue, a warm glow seeming to emanate from it.

The silver dragon gave a small smile as he saw his cousin look toward this particular statue. Silvus led the orange drake over to it. "This is Fotia, the first Guardian of Fire."

The orange drake gazed into the statue's eyes. "Something about her seems familiar. There's a warmth about her that feels… comforting?"

All Silvus could do was offer his cousin a warm smile. "C'mon cuz, let's get you fixed up...before you bleed out all over my floor." Then he proceeded to guide Rift to a set of stairs at the end of the Guardian Hall.

Rift faltered at that and looked at his chest. "I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to leave stains in a sacred place…"

The silver drake couldn't help but smirk at his cousin's guilt, a guilt he felt many times over. "No need to worry, I've made a few messes in there myself. Gabriel was furious.." Silvus went silent but continued to lead Rift through the maze of a temple.

"I was told to see the Guardian of Light, are you taking me to see him?" Rift questioned, not knowing how he felt about today's events.

"No I'm taking you to stabilize that hole in your chest, so you don't bleed all over the temple." Silvus said with a smirk. "As for the Guardian of Light, _she _is currently busy with training."

The orange dragon blinked in confusion. "Gabriel is a she?"

Silvus didn't answer until he got to his destination. The silver drake sat his cousin down and immediately began rummaging through medical supplies, gathering a handful of red spirit gems along with some frouta. He smashed the gems in front of the drake, not healing the wound of it's darkness, only stopping the bleeding.

Tossing his cousin a frouta, then proceeded to sit down in front of him, taking a bit out of his own white fruit. "I can only assume why you're here, Rift. Did you finally accept the position?"

The young dragon faltered. "Much has happened since I saw you last. I declined at first, but seeing as I have nothing left, I figured I try to make something of my life."

Silvus placed a paw on his cousin's shoulder. "Much has happened with me as well, we'll have to trade stories soon. But to answer your earlier question, no, Gabriel is not a she." He frowned for a moment. "I don't know why the Guardians didn't tell you, but...Gabriel is dead."

It was Rift's turn to put his paw on Silvus' shoulder. "I'm sorry for your lost cousin. My guess is that the Guardians we're scrambling to stop Spyro from taking over the Realms."

The Messenger of Light froze. "Spyro...what?"

Rift nodded. "No one will say much, but what I picked up, he went crazy after something about reflected? You know anything about that?"

His question was met with silence for a few moments, as Silvus looked off to the side. His eyes not focusing on anything. "I knew something was off about him after the battle…" He murmured. "Yes, I know just about everything about it, but tell me is he still out there? Is he still dark?"

Rift shook his head. "I'm surprised you hadn't heard about it. There was a large battle. Cynder, dragoness' named Mera and Ferrossa, a human named Alex, and I all took him on, which is how I got this." He pointed at his wound. "We ended up saving him, but Spyro still occasionally has some flare ups when he's without Cynder."

Silvus had a look of complete confusion, shock and even a little frustration. "I have...so many question right now, but I think we should focus on your Guardianship."

The drake nodded. "Thank you by the way for not making me fly over the sea. One wrong move and I'd be crab food."

"I don't think crabs eat dragons, Rift." Silvus chuckled. "But, you're very welcome. So, what instructions did the Guardians give you?"

Rift stared at him. "See you, get approval from the majority of Guardians, and a ruling by the Light Guardian. That's all they told me."

The silver drake stood up. "Well, she isn't exactly ready to give any rulings, but you might as well meet her." Silvus, began walking out the door, gesturing for Rift to follow.

The orange dragon followed, head hanging lower as memories of the last few weeks flashed through his mind. He stopped momentarily and shivered, trying to recompose himself.

After a few seconds he continued to follow Silvus as he led him to a large spiral staircase. They went up several floors, passing by several doors and halls with many different elemental symbols. The floor they walk into had the symbol for light carved on the door and in the hallway as they walked through it.

Several large white and gold banners decorated the large hallway. Much of the interior was white, like the rest of the temple, but had bits of yellow, shining bright like the sun. There also was many openings to the outside world to their left. Rift stopped to look out of them for a few moments, taking in the large white island before him, then followed Silvus as he stopped at an oak doorway.

The silver drake knocked a few times then waited until a female voice permissed him entrance. Upon entering, Rift noted the room to be some sort of study. Several books laid sprawled around, mainly atop a large white desk in the middle of the room. Parchment with several different symbols and drawings lay around the room as well.

Sitting in the corner of the room lay a dragoness sprawled on her back reading a book atop a white cushion, at the sight of a guest she immediately stood up in surprise. "You didn't tell me we were having guests!" She exclaimed to the silver dragon.

The dragoness had a strange appearance. Her main scales were completely white, while her underbelly was as black as the night. The border between her underbelly and the rest of her body had patches of both colors leaking into each other. She had light red eyes and her horns were curved back and then curve upward at the tips, they also had a red tinge to them. She had a tailblade quite similar to Silvus'.

"It was unexpected, relax and introduce yourself." Silvus said with a smile.

The dragoness walked up to Rift. "Ello, my name is Rose." She said with a smile.


	3. Painful Memories

**A/N**

Hello all. I hope you are enjoying the story. I had a review from Daeklighteryphon, but as a guest, I could not respond to it directly, so I will do it here.

I appreciate your review and support greatly. I always enjoy seeing what people think. I would like to clear some things up that you mentioned in your review.

In the Dawn of the Dragon game, Cynder was able to calm down a pained Dark Spyro. This was done through their love for each other. As a result, stories generally use that point. Love overcomes darkness.

What Rose did to Spyro during The Legend Reborn has no relation to Dark Spyro In A Newcomer. Both are separate stories branched only by my involvement in them. Neither Silvus or Rose even knew about Spyro becoming corrupted, as Silvus has been training Rose the entire time. More will become known once Silver starts up TFL Book 3, and The Constitutionalist resumes A Newcomer.

Now, please enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

Rift blinked, glancing between the two dragons, swearing that they looked similar. He shook himself and bowed. "Riften Myclonis, Ma'am. Pleasure to meet you."

Silvus snickered in the background. "No need for formalities Rift." Then he went serious for a few moments and walked up to create a triangle between the three. "She is family after all." He said with a smile.

The orange dragon tilted his head. "Family? Are you two mates?"

Rose immediately looked disturbed. "Who would be his mate!" She cried, receiving a hurt look from Silvus, causing her to smirk.

"Woooooooooooooooow, thanks _sis_." Silvus said, rolling his eyes.

Rift blushed and stuttered. "S-sorry! I thought his sister perished when Cynder was Terror of the Skies."

Silvus gave his cousin a warm smile, then wrapped his strange looking wing around Rose and brought her close to him. "I thought so too, but no, here she is. The next Guardian of Light." He said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"You said she isn't ready yet, does that mean there's an interim Guardian?"

The silver drake let his sister go, much to her relief. "Technically no. There's no other with the element of light, however as the Messenger for Light. I have the privilege of overseeing her training and am the acting Guardian for now. Which is why you haven't seen much of me in a while."

"Sometimes other Guardians would come along and help with my training as well." Rose added. "Amelia is probably my favorite." She said with a smirk.

Silvus just shook his head at the mention of a dragoness. "So yeah, I guess I am the interim Guardian."

Rift gave a half smile. "A cousin being interim Guardian while another two train to be Guardians. Must run in the family."

"Cousin hmm." Rose said with a smile. "Always good to have more family around." Silvus nodded in agreement.

Rift wanted to be happier, another family member should be making him jump for joy, but her white scales kept his mind thinking about Kara. Would she have been happy to see more family? Would she be proud of him for getting this far?

The silver drake's smile slowly disappeared when he saw that his cousin wasn't as excited as he thought he was. Silvus planted himself in front of his cousin, his sister stood beside him as well, and placed both paws on his shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"What's troubling you?" He asked, concerned.

The orange dragon couldn't bring himself to speak, only able to stare at Rose's white scales.

Silvus followed his eyes to see that he was staring at his sister. He gave his cousin a confused look, then glanced back at his sister. _White scales..._the silver drake thought to himself. The silver drake gestured his sister to leave the room. She nodded in understanding, and gave Rift a look of concern before walking away.

"Did something happen to Kara?" Silvus deduced.

Rift tensed at her name, a quick flash of flames around him. He said nothing, tears forming in his eyes. He stood up and walked out, tearing himself out of Silvus' grip. At that moment the silver drake knew he hit home.

The Messenger let out a sigh, determined to know what happened to her, he followed his cousin without hesitation. He caught up to him rather quickly, and with his knowledge with past experiences, he kept his maw shut, and walked with Rift in silence.

The pain continued to grow inside. Each step producing flames as he slowly got faster. It was horrible knowing she was gone, but couldn't bring himself to tell his closest remaining family. He was at a near full sprint when he finally found the way out of the temple. He stared at the island surrounding him, trying not to let his grief take full control.

Silvus released a few cold breathes of ice as he cased the flaming Rift. Rose trailing not too far behind him taking care of the flames he missed. The orange drake continued running through the forest of white ignoring the calls of his cousins behind him. Then suddenly the same flash of silver and bang that saved him earlier appeared and sounded in front of him.

Out came a running Silvus who immediately tackled Rift to the ground, quickly breathing ice behind and on him to put out the flames of, what the Messenger could only guess, grief. He yelled Rift's name once again, hoping this time for a response from the pinned down drake.

Rift felt himself mentally spiralling towards a dangerous point. He quickly released a large inferno into the sky, keeping it just shy of his cousin, burning through his element to ensure it didn't hurt anyone. Free of the fire, he burst into tears, letting out all the pain in his heart.

Silvus chose that moment to wrap his cousin in his wings and attempted to lift him onto his paws, but he only fell into the drake's embrace. Sobbing against his cousin. All his cousin could offer was his shoulder to cry on, and his wings of comfort.

He soon spotted Rose not to far behind the fire drake. She quickly came up to the pair of drakes and joined in the embrace as best she could.

"It's all my fault. I didn't have to wipe out those other strongholds. I just wanted to protect her, and instead it did the opposite." Rift sobbed. "Because of me, she's dead."

Silvus knew the pain of loss in more ways than one, however, he did not know the words to comfort his cousin in pain. Lucky for him, his sister did.

"When a dragon dies, their spirit moves on, binding to nature." Rose began, petting his head. "She still lives on, here and all around you, and most importantly, she lives on in your heart."

Rift shuddered. "The apes must have been tired of me destroying their strongholds. I was… proposing to Kara when they sprung a sneak attack. They knocked me out and… did unspeakable things to her before shoving a knife in her heart."

"It's best not think about that." Silvus said, then giving Rose a look. "Rose can help you not to think about it...she has powers like me." He offered.

"No, I've already let something into my mind and it's a constant struggle to keep in control. I will not allow anyone or anything else in there."

Silvus sighed and nodded. "I understand."

Rift looked at the ground. "I had narrowed down the apes living at Dante's Freezer and headed that way. Along the way, I saw the remains of Dragon's Claw. I found a hidden scroll my dad had left for me. Supernova, which uses my elemental and life energy to wipe out everything within a fifty mile radius. What you saw was it's influence nearly setting me off. That's why I released that fire, burn out one of the things that I need to explode."

Silvus exchanged a look with his sister, who gave him a shrug. "That's a dangerous move Rift...not many fire dragons can walk away from that."

Rift nodded. "I wasn't planning to walk away from that. I was going to get inside the stronghold and detonate, take them all out with me."

The silver drake unwrapped his wings from his cousin and lifted his chin to meet his eyes. "Is that what Kara would've wanted?"

The orange drake shook his head. "She wouldn't. But at the time, it's what I wanted. The only reason I'm still alive is because Cynder and Mera were there. I wasn't going to drag innocent lives with me."

"Do you still want to end your life?" Silvus hesitantly asked.

Rift sighed and shrugged. "I won't actively do it, but I wouldn't complain if something snuck up on me and took me out. At this point, I just feel numb."

"Remember cuz, I'll always be here for you-." Silvus began.

"Me too." Rose chimed in.

"-but becoming the next Guardian for Fire is going to become more difficult. One must protect themself in order to protect others." The ice dragon finished.

The orange dragon nodded. "Well seeing as I did so well with your gryphon friend, I'm "sure" I'll do fine."

Silvus shook his head, then turned and shot a silver like fireball, however it looked more ovelish. Impacting nothing, the same swirling disk of silver light appeared.

"Come on, lets head back to the temple." The silver dragon said, draping a wing over his cousin. "There's much that needs to be done."


	4. Prove Your Worth

"Messenger for Light, who have you brought before us today?" Asked Mavros, the Guardian of Shadow.

The pair of cousins sat in the main Guardian chamber of New Schatten. In front of them sat four different Guardians, one of Fear, Poison, Wind, and the leader of the four, Shadow.

"Riften Myclonis." Silvus answered in a loud voice. "Fire Guardian Candidate, and my cousin. He was chosen by Masters Terrador, Cyril and Volteer for this position. As Messenger of Light, I approve of this suggestion, however we have come today to gain your approval."

The Guardian of Wind, Hadriel, snorted. "And why should we approve of this particular dragon?"

The two remaining Guardians nodded in agreement.

"He shows many talents and traits of a Guardian." Silvus claimed with confidence. "Bravery, willingness to help others, and skillful of his element."

The four mighty dragons turned their backs upon the pair, discussing their decision. They spoke in hushed voices low enough to not be heard.

Rift leaned to Silvus and spoke softly. "Did they know my father? Might give them a personality to go by."

The silver dragon shook his head. "If they did know him, it's best we don't say. Your father did have a bit of a temper back then."

"Myclonis, you must be Void's boy." Hadriel frowned, Silvus facepawing at their discovery. "That bodes good and bad for you. He was a very talented dragon, stronger physically than Ignitus, but never knew when to keep his mouth shut. Messenger, why should we assume the son is any different?"

"Guardians, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." The silver drake began. "However, not all dragons tend to become their parents, but Rift did indeed inherit Void's good heart for others and his talent for elemental magic."

"If I recall, his mother was a strong individual as well, Ravine, a shadow dragoness. Had her gender been different, she'd be in my place as Guardian. He has her eyes, and hopefully her knowledge of when to keep quiet." Mavros stated as he looked over Rift, then exchanged quick glances with his fellow Guardians.

The Guardian of Fear, Kravgi, stood up. "Let us see if what you say is true about his skill Messenger." Gesturing for Silvus to back away.

Rift closed his eyes and sighed. "I've not sparred for a very long time. It's been life and death for me, but if I have to show what I can do, I'll humor you."

"You will not be sparring young dragon." Mavros said with a raised brow.

Kravgi's light blue eyes flashed red as several red spectral dragons, apes, and grublins appeared, surrounding the orange drake.

"Only defending yourself the best you can or cannot do." Hadriel finished with a smirk. "Mind you not many can best Master Kravgi's fear spectrals. If you succeed I will consider supporting you on your quest of becoming Fire Guardian."

Rift gulped as he took in his opponents. _Fear spirits… if they get ahold of me, I'm screwed. Sigh, I guess necessity is the mother of invention._ "Alright, I'm as ready as I can be."

With a nod from Kravgi, the spirits charged. The orange dragon tensed and created an aura of fire, burning brighter and brighter until it all vanished. A spirit dragon swung its tail, only for it to be bounced back by flame. The spirits hissed at the move and began to assault the drake from all sides, tails and weapons bouncing back from the flames.

Rift winced minutes in, feeling a familiar sensation. Looking down, he found his wound bleeding again. His lapse in concentration giving the spirits an opening. He yelped as he narrowly dodged a blade aimed at his neck, jumping out of the group. An idea came to his mind, jumping into the air and curling into a ball.

The spirits watched as the drake uncurled, fire flowing around him as he landed, charging at them. Many of the spirits hissed from existence as the extreme heat of the charging dragon disintegrated them. Rift stopped at the other end and panted, gulping as the still many strong group of spirits slowly circled him.

_Well, when in doubt, explosions normally are the solution._ Rift closed his eyes and slowly lifted off the ground. Fire seemed to be flowing into him, the arena heating up to the point Silvus had to blow frost onto the Guardians to keep them cool.

With a roar, the fire exploded outwards, destroying the remaining spirits. Rift groaned and landed, looking around for stragglers. When none were to be found, the tired dragon looked to the Guardians, a small smirk forming. "Want me to go again?"

Kravgi looked impressed and a little taken aback that his spectrals were defeated without so much as a scratch on the drake. He nodded his head in approval. "You are skilled young dragon, however, more can be done to improve. You have my support." The red dragon finished with a smile.

Hadriel shook his head. "You have skill, I will admit to that. I will keep my word, you have my support."

"For once he keeps his word." Silvus said under his breath.

The Guardian of Poison, Vafi, who has yet to speak a word met Rift's eyes with his own acid green. Then proceeded to shake his head as a sign that he does not have his support

Lastly Mavros stood up to speak. "You are most skillful indeed, Silvus never fails to have honesty. However, you require more training, falling back onto your furies leaves you weakened and vulnerable to attack from any remaining enemy." The silver drake nodded in agreement. "You have my support, so long as you improve in this area."

Rift looked at his wound and back to the others. "I wouldn't use a fury without a backup plan. That's what got me this. Master Kravgi, could you produce more of those spirits? I have something I want to try."

The large red dragon raised a scaly brow, then nodded after a few moments. His eyes glowed red once again and few more spectrals appeared in a red flash.

The orange drake took a deep breath, counting each spirit before sprinting towards them, his front claws seeming to be coated with a thick flame. He roared and dug one paw on the ground in the middle of the group. This sent his body into a spin, cutting through the group with flames surrounding his claws.

Several moments this continued until the last spirit was split in half, then disappeared in a wisp of red smoke. The orange drake slowed to a stop and sighed, looking at the Guardians. "Yol Jusk, dad's move. Doable even after a fury."

Mavros nodded in recognition. "Your father would be proud."

"As would your mother." Kravgi added.

Rift looked to Vafi, determination in his eyes that he had not felt in years.

"Impressssive…" The poison dragon said, drawing out the 's' like a snake. "I have watched many fire hatchlingsss grow into ssstrong drakesss. However, none were assss promisssing as you." Vafi smiled at Rift. "You have my sssuport…"

The orange drake bowed. "Thank you."

Each of the four Guardians returned the bow with a slight dip of their heads. Silvus approached from behind his cousin and stopped beside them.

"Thank you very much for your time Master Guardians, may the Ancestors watch over you." Silvus said with a smile.

"You as well Messenger of Light." Mavros said returning his smile. "And you Rift."


	5. Water Mount

The clear blue skies filled the air as the two drakes stood on lush green grass, staring at the sea before them.

"I can't do it Silvus."

The silver drake of the pair placed a paw on the other orange dragon. "You're gonna have to face your fear eventually, Rift." Then looking out toward the vast ocean. "Besides you'll only have to wait a few more minutes to do so."

"I'm a fire dragon, that means that water is not something I can handle well. Add in a few too many times drowning, and I think I'll pass." The orange drake was frozen in fear, looking a little pale at the thought of diving in.

Silvus put a wing over his cousin's back and began inching him toward the sandy beach a few paces away. The fearful drake barely moved at all, trying his absolute best to stay as far away as he could from the water.

"Relax Rift, the water dragons have a way to make sure that you won't drown. Trust me, it's completely-" Silvus hesitated, remembering the process. "-harmless."

The silver dragon noted something wash ashore. "Hmm, I didn't realise it was Pink Bottle Jellyfish season, we should take care not to touch one, could end badly."

Rift watched in horror and slowly started backing up, the thought of death in water sounding worse than just getting stabbed. "I'm um… Just gonna grab something a few days away."

The fire dragon turned around and attempted to run away, but all Silvus had to do to stop him was step on his orange tail. "Where do you think you're going Guardian Candidate. Our escort just arrived."

Rift stopped and turned around to see a dark blue dragon emerging from the sea, wearing simple guard's armor made from sort of grey material. Once the water dragon was on the beach, he looked at the orange drake's terrified expression, then at Silvus' grin.

"This his first time visiting WaterMount, Messenger Silvus?" The drake asked.

"That it is." The silver dragon responded. "Standard procedure, Maki."

The water dragon nodded and began to approach the terrified Rift. Maki opened his maw, showing off his fangs to the fire drake, and aimed them at his orange scaled shoulder.

Rift panicked, jumping back and getting ready to defend himself. The orange drakes tail was ready to swipe, though his proximity to the sea did not help his shivering form.

Silvus let out a tiny chuckle, then moved to relieve his cousin's pain and fear. "Scratch that Maki, my cousin here is absolutely terrified of being underwater."

The escorter nodded and backed away from Rift, who has not lowered his guard. Silvus walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder a little bit, trying to calm him down.

"I was wondering if we could just take the easy way in if you know what I mean Maki." The silver drake winked and shot one of his silver blasts to their right, opening a portal. "Y'know, just to make sure Rift here doesn't pass out underwater."

"That'll be no problem, Messenger Silvus, though I should probably go in before you." Maki said, understanding the predicament.

"Come on Rift."

The fire drake looked at the two and slightly lowered his guard, the idea of being in an underwater city keeping him on edge. He reluctantly let his cousin guide him over to the portal, and then they stepped through it together.

* * *

One walk through a terrifying underwater city later…

"Good afternoon substitute Guardian of Water." Silvus said, tilting his head down slightly.

The dragoness, about the same age and size as Silvus, acting as Guardian returned the gesture. "Good afternoon Messenger. What bring you to Water Mount? I assume it's not just to visit me again."

Silvus cracked a grin. "Contrary to popular belief, that's not...entirely, what I'm doing here today."

The ice drake gestured for Rift to step up beside him to be in view of the dragoness.

"May I introduce you to Riften Myclonis, Fire Guardian candidate." Silvus announced, then looking at his cousin. "Rift this is Kardia, acting Guardian of Water." He said with a smile.

"Hello ma'am." The fire drake bowed, earning a giggle out of the dragoness.

Kardia gave a teasing smile to Silvus. "So this is the infamous cousin. He's cute, maybe I should keep him instead." She poked her tongue out at the silver drake.

The silver drake stuck his own tongue out at the Guardian, before pretending to cough loudly. "ANYWAYS. *Ahem. We're here to get your support of Rift's Guardianship."

Rift nodded. "If I'm honest, I'd prefer not to stick around here too long. No offense, I'm not quite comfortable being surrounded by water. "

Kardia nodded in understanding. "Typical fire dragon, well built, mannered, plus his cousin is pretty cute." She said winking in Silvus' direction, causing him to smile and blush. "How's his firepower? Skill on the battlefield, or experience?"

"I'd say so, what about you Rift?" Silvus asked.

Rift debated in his mind. "Well, the last time Silvus and I fought, we were pretty even. And I've greatly improved since then."

The dark blue dragoness nodded. "Well if you can fight Silvus and survive I think that's pretty skilled."

"Thanks." Silvus said with a cheeky grin. "Though I'm sure next time it won't be that easy." He whispered to Kardia, covering one side of his maw so that Rift wouldn't hear.

Rift could see the bond the two shared and smirked. "You two want to be alone for a bit? I'm sure no one wants to intrude on you."

Silvus chuckled. "Thanks Rift, but we should get back to meeting Guardians. I assume we have your support, Kardia?"

"As acting Guardian you have my support Rift. Use your time as Guardian wisely."

The fire drake bowed again. "Thank you, I'll do my best."

Kardia smiled and looked back at Silvus. "And I expect you to come visit again when he's all set."

"Will do." He replied with a wink.

The two left the room and Rift started snickering. Silvus tilted his head. "What's so funny?"

Rift stopped and looked dead in his eyes. "I would say there's some feelings between you two, but that would be the greatest understatement ever. She wants you."

Silvus blinks at him and then turns around, takes a few steps, then looks back at his cousin. "If you would kindly shush your face hole that would be nice Rift."

The orange dragon nodded. "Just saying, I could say she wanted things that would make a story rated for adults."

"I'm starting to question whether you actually want my approval for your Guardianship or not." The silver drake said with a smirk.

"This is the most I've seen from you in years, I had to make up for lack of teasing so long." The young drake chuckled. "Though you can't deny that she's head over heels for you."

Silvus rolled his amethyst eyes at Rift's first comment. "Fine haha Rift you're very funny, your skills at teasing has increased dramatically since the last time we saw each other." He replied sarcastically, then whispered. "The feeling is mutual."

"I thought so, reminds me of Ka…" Rift stopped and shook himself. "Anyway, what next?"

Noticing the slight pause, Silvus brushed his cousin's wing with his own, then proceeded to open a portal. "Back to the island. The next to are a little difficult to reach by conventional means."

The orange drake nodded. "Can we take a small break? I'll get food."

"Yeah sure." Silvus looked at the portal, then the sea domed room around them. "Food here or there?"

"There, you can get a small nap in." Rift responded, voice slightly quieter.

"Alright." The silver dragon said, disappearing through the portal.

* * *

A few hours passed on the beach before the silver dragon stirred, yawning softly and looking around. His nose picked up the scent of fish and looked behind, seeing his cousin cooking.

"Since when can you cook?" Silvus asked as he stretched his back and legs. "Ooo that felt nice." He said after an audible pop.

Rift kept his head turned away, his voice slightly quivering. "I've been cooking for a very long time. After Dragon's Claw got destroyed, I was kind of the only fire dragon, so I had to learn quick."

Silvus nodded in understanding, then opened another portal. "I'll be right back real quick." He said hopping through it.

The fire dragon nodded, mind elsewhere. He looked at the fish and sighed. "I miss you so much… I feel empty."

Rift looked up at the tall white mountain, the peak clearly seen on the cloudless day. It didn't entirely seem like a temple was built inside it, or even if dragons lived inside it. But it was a home, for his cousins.

With a deep sigh Rift looked down toward his paws. _Home… _Something the fire drake longed for with his lost loved one.

He looked up and saw the now charcoal fish, disintegrating into carbon. He snarled and slammed his paw on the ground, the intense heat turning the sand under him to glass.

At that exact moment a flash of silver light accompanied the opening of a portal. Silvus hopped out of it, then immediately started flailing due to the heat now present on the sand. He quickly willed his ice element to his paws, cooling them instantly, letting out a satisfied 'ahhhh' of relief.

Looking at the ashes of the fish, then at his cousin. "You alright?"

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the drake wiped his eyes and looked at Silvus. "Yeah, sure."

The silver drake sighed and looked to the sky, then back down at his cousin. "Well, I managed to get into contact with the Guardians of Spirit and Psion. They should be here shortly, and I can't guarantee that they'll fully support you."

Rift nodded. "Can't win'em all right? I can't say I'd blame them if they saw me right now."

"Well…" Silvus said scratching the back of his head. "One can read your mind while the other is related to you."

The fire drake blinked. "Related to me? Between you, Rose, and now this new relative, won't this be a conflict of interest?"

"Well I'm not choosing you because you're family Rift, and besides, this new relative is probably going to be harder to convince then me." Silvus said, looking to the sky once again.

"Guess I should get ready then." With a pop, Rift slowly stood up and walked over to a satchel, taking out some bandaging and wrapping it around himself, covering the once again bleeding wound on his chest.

"That won't be necessary." A female voice said out of nowhere, causing both dragons to jump.

"Whelp, too late to prepare." Silvus stated as he turned toward the direction of the voice.

Two dragonesses stood across the beach, one the color of stormy grey clouds and a underbelly the color of the sea, while the other was a very pink dragoness. The grey one was much larger than the other. The pink one was similar in size to Silvus, however her build was much smaller.

The silver drake smirked. "Rift meet Amelia the Guardian of Psion." He said pointing at the pink dragoness. "And Delfini the Guardian of Spirit."

Rift bowed. "Honored to meet you two. I'm Riften Myclonis."

The two dragoness' gave a slight bow in return.

"I understand that you wish to become the next fire Guardian, and that you seek our approval." Amelia stated.

"I do." The orange dragon nodded. "It was a dream of mine since I was a hatchling."

The Guardian of Psion smiled. "I've always liked dreams, always interesting what the mind comes up with when we're asleep."

"Do you have what it takes?" Asked Delfini.

"Of that, I am not sure. But I am curious to find out." Rift replied, feeling a bit nervous around Amelia.

The pair of dragoness' exchanged a quick glance then nodded. "Rift, I can see that your spirit is strong, but wavering. You've been through some tough times recently and that could be a hindrance in your training. I'm sure my pink friend here can agree." The Guardian of Spirit stated. "There are some who do wish to see you achieve this goal of Guardianship, myself included, however the ability to move on is something a Guardian would need."

Amelia nodded in agreement. "You have the strength, skill, and intelligence to become Fire Guardian, but being in that position takes self-control, patience, and stability."

Silvus stepped forward. "Will you two please reconsider, I know Rift is right for the job, and it wouldn't be the same without your support."

"I can already see that he has all the support he needs, Silvus." The pink dragoness said, looking at the silver drake, sending him a quick wink.

Rift put his paw on Silvus' shoulder and bowed to the two Guardians. "I understand and respect your decision, I apologize for wasting your time."

Delfini let out a chuckle. "This wasn't a waste of time at all my nephew." She said, the dragoness nodded in agreement.

"Aunt Delfini… Dad told me a bit about you when I was little. You and my mom were close…" Rift smiled slightly.

Surprisingly, the grey dragoness' smile grew larger at the mention of Rift's mother. "Your parents asked me to let you know that they're watching over you."

The fire drake nodded. "Well I'd imagine they're watching quite the show."


	6. Scorching Ignition

**Rift:** Hello ya'll, I hope you've been enjoying Scorching Ignition. Unfortunately, this is the final chapter. This has been a massively fun project that took 6 months of collaborating with my good friend, SilverFury23. As we've been working on this, I've also been working on Downfall, the final book in the Legend of Rift. Stay tuned for it in the coming months. I also realized that this is being uploaded on my birthday, so enjoy some cake for me.

**Silver: **I would like to apologise for the long wait on TFL Book 3. Life has gotten in the way and I'm unsure when I will be able to start it.

**Rift:** He finally got a girl!

**Silver:** Oi! That's private!

* * *

A few more days had passed and the two had seen the last couple of Guardians. Tozzon the Guardian of Nature, he unfortunately didn't grant Rift his support, and Orio the Guardian of Time. Though difficult to reach, he was willing to give the Guardian candidate his blessing.

"So, now that that's done, what now?" The curious Rift asked his cousin.

Silvus led the orange drake through the mountain temple, traveling upward to the peak. "It depends. Some Guardians might want to see how you would do in a sparring match. Though you have their support, there are still a few more challenges you must overcome to become a full fledged Guardian."

Nodding, the orange dragon took a deep breath, figuring that it wasn't going to be so easy. "I don't suppose they want me to take down three birds in two seconds."

Silvus chuckled. "I don't know what they're going to do. They could have you fight Spyro, but that would just be wrong and probably a humbling moment for you."

Rift nodded. "I imagine that would be the same if they had me fight you. I can feel your power emanating."

"Perhaps." The silver drake said, reaching the top of the stairs, they entered a circular room, four hallways spanned out in four directions. "And that's not my power you're feeling." He said glancing upward.

Tilting his head, the young drake looked curiously at his cousin. "Not your power?"

Without answering, Silvus aimed quickly at all four hallways, shooting silver oval-like blasts down each of them. Instead of striking nothing to form portals, it struck something at the end of each hallway. The objects now had a silver glow to them, and with a sudden rumble, the roof of the circular room began to open.

Silver light emanated from the hole in the roof, taking on a solid but almost transparent form of a spiral staircase.

Silvus stepped onto the silver staircase without hesitation, his paw miraculously not going through it. Rift followed, carefully placing one paw on the first step, testing his weight he went the rest of the way up once he was comfortable.

"For wanting to be normal when you were little, I do have to say I think you embraced silver a bit too much." Rift chuckled. "You could probably melt gold with all the silver and sun glare."

"There are more impressive things than my silver, for instance." Silvus reached the top of the staircase with Rift in tow. He gestured toward the peak of the mountain, the very tippy top not too far away from where they stood. Surrounding the tip were sixteen great orbs of many colors, most of them pulsed with energy and power, while others remained solid and the same. The sun shone, causing the area to sparkle and shine with it's bright white color. "I give you the peak of Shimmering Shores, also called Ancestor's Rise."

The orange drake couldn't help but feel relaxed. "What is with us dragons and mountains? They just feel right." He shook himself and looked at the lights. "Guardians?"

Silvus nodded. "Take note at the ones that aren't shining brightly."

Rift looked at them closely. "Are these the ones that said no?"

The silver drake shook his head. "The ones that aren't shining like the others, that signifies that there isn't a Guardian currently of that element." Silvus pointed a claw at the orange orb. "That's the orb of fire, and it's not shining."

The fire drake walked to the fire orb and became still. The ball had his full attention, his eyes reflected the orange sphere.

While Rift stared into the orb, Silvus approached the peak, then with a single flap of his wings he reached the top and stood with all four paws gripping it to hang on. The silver drake spread his wings and closed his eyes. All the orbs that were shining brightly alined into an incomplete ring around him.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes again and the orbs resumed floating around the peak. Silvus hopped off the rock and landed next to his cousin.

Unaware of what was happening, Rift still stared into the orb. He felt a calming warmth and smiled slightly.

"Rift." Silvus said suddenly.

The orange drake's head snapped to attention.

"Most of the Guardians will be here in a few days." He said, then added. "They have selected an opponent for a sparring match."

The young dragon nodded. "I'll give my all."

"So will I." Silvus replied.

* * *

Drakes and dragonesses were gathering in the large circular training room of the fire chamber. All who watched were Guardians and Messengers, however, not all of them were present for the occasion . Two dragons stood at each end, facing each other down.

I wonder how bad he's gonna flog me. Rift pondered to himself. True, they were evenly matched during their last battle, one the orange dragon back then wanted to end with a fatality, but that had been many years ago. Both had become much stronger, and his cousin seemed overpowered by even Guardian standards, while he had a chest wound that further put the odds against him.

He sighed and looked down at said wound. Bandages covered it, but still it leaked blood, as it had since he first received it. He would have to be mindful of it, limiting his offensive attacks.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ring, Silvus began assessing his cousin like any other experienced Messenger would do. Yes, the silver dragon had many past adventures that honed his skills, but he did not know what new talents his orange friend had picked up; so he stood, giving Rift a friendly smile and a nod.

"Guardians and Messengers!" The booming voice of Terrador bounced off the walls, though he lowered his voice once he had the attention of those around him. "Today we've come to witness a battle between relatives to determine whether Guardian Candidate Rift-" He said gesturing at the orange drake. "-is worthy of our title. He will be facing off against Silvus, Messenger for Light." He gestured toward the silver dragon.

"Rules, don't kill, mangle, stab, or completely obliterate your opponent into nothingness!" The speedy tongue of Volteer spoke. "Stay within the ring, win by either putting your opponent into a position to be killed, but not killing them obviously, or yield or surrendering to your opponent will cause them to take victory of the match!"

"Ready!" Both dragons took a stance, Silvus a defensive position and Rift in a position to attack, while keeping his wound angled away. "Begin!"

Rift restrained himself from immediately lunging for the silver drake, choosing instead to slowly make his way closer. The fire drake felt a satisfying burn in his throat and slowly released it, a large fireball stopping just shy of Silvus, before splitting into multiple fireballs. They circled the silver drake before all closed in on him.

The silver drake stood there calmly, then rolled to the right, dodging half of the fireballs, then he threw up his left wing blocking the rest. The force of the fire pushed him back a few feet and the impact sounded off as a loud metal clang. Silvus brought his wing down, with a quick side glance he saw that it lost it's painted on silver scaled color, now it was clearly shown that he had a silver metal wing with a green pattern to match his underbelly.

He faced his cousin, and released a large ball of ice that split off into smaller ones, all charging toward the orange drake. Silvus charged behind them, channeling his elemental power into his tail blade.

Rift smirked at this tactic, quickly making the ice balls into slush. He waited for Silvus to get in range before catching the Messenger's tail with his own, quickly flinging away the older drake. "It's been a few years, but let's skip the toying."

Silvus smirked at his comment, before raising his tail and slamming it on the ground, lines of ice curled around the ice drake on the ground, shining a bright blue. He felt at the back of his throat a cold only matched by the bilzards of Dante's Freezer, and he released it at the same time he sent forth the ice particles around him, all heading right for the fire dragon.

Heating himself up, Rift took the attack full on. His hotter temperature keeping him from freezing, while his wings kept the flurry out of his face. Even with his heat advantage, he could not deny the cold was chilling him. He began charging toward the silver drake, charging up his own blizzard of an inferno.

Quickly channeling his element into his paws, he charged toward his cousin to meet him head on, however right before they collided, Silvus opened a portal in front of himself, and jumped through it. For a few moments no one knew where he went, so Rift skidded to a stop, instinct telling him to look up. He saw his cousin diving toward him from the ceiling of the training room.

The orange drake dodge out of the way of the silver dragon's outstretched paws. Rift quickly moved back, angling his horns to bash against the side of his cousin's head. He couldn't help but feel a tad guilty, using his shining horns when his cousin had lost his own many years ago.

Silvus expected some sort of counter attack, and moved to dodge, however his cousin was fast and he got hit with both shiny horns. Slightly dazed, the silver dragon jumped back away from his cousin using his wings and slammed his paws to the ground, freezing the entire floor then quickly sending several blunt icicles toward Rift, buying himself time to recover.

Rift dodged the icicles with ease, but could not avoid the frozen floor, making him slip and fall over. He flailed a moment, limbs spread wide apart in an effort to keep standing. He tried to spread his wings, but realized that it would result in losing his balance. It was a fairly simple attack, but one that completely threw off his advantage.

Silvus shook his head, getting rid of the haze in his vision. He saw his cousin's momentary struggle, however he recovered as he did. The silver dragon suddenly took flight and channeled once again all his elemental energy into his forepaws, he raised them up, manipulating the ice on the floor. He threw it up and used it to contain Rift in a large ball of ice.

Knowing his ball of ice wouldn't last long he dove towards it as ice exploded in flames, Rift jumped out of it towards Silvus, who then tilted upward then outstretched his paws to grab his cousin's horns. Barely getting a hold on them, he used both their momentum to do a flip, letting him go, Rift was sent into the ground.

Rift groaned and slowly pushed himself up. Sometimes he swore that his horns were a target. He shook himself and charged, waiting until he was close, and performing a Comet Dash into the side of his cousin.

The silver drake let out a grunt as he fell to the ground, he twisted his body to land on his paw only to barely succeed. Looking up at his cousin who was flapping his wings above him, flames still licking his orange scales.

"Alright cuz, enough fooling around." He said, his body began glowing light blue with a mix of silver.

Silvus began to charge towards his cousin, however not making an effort to jump into the air, instead he opened a portal and dove into it. As he exited the portal he opened directly behind his cousin he became surrounded in a blizzard and silver energy. To those watching he looked like a blue and silver comet, and slammed into his cousin's back.

The silver drake slowly flapped his wings, landing on the ground in front of his cousin, who had icicles forming on his back. "Do you yield?" Silvus asked.

Rift shook his head, quickly tripping his cousin with his tail, biting onto the metal wing, and slamming him to the ground. He released it before pinning it under his paw. "Do you?"

"I do not." Silvus disconnected the metal wing from his body, rolling away from his cousin.

He then channeled his silver energy into his head, and slammed right into his cousin's side, sending him flying back a few feet. Silvus picked up his metal wing and reattached it to the nub where his original wing used to be.

As Rift began to get up again, Silvus opened a portal next to the orange drake and hopped through it, this time pinning him down. The silver drake brought his tailblade up, to his cousin's throat.

Rift growled to himself at his defeat, feeling like he had more to give. He had to follow the rules though and swallowed his pride. "I yield…"

Silvus immediately took his tailblade away and got off his cousin, offering a paw to help him up.

Rift reluctantly accepted it, feeling as though he let everyone down. He had much more fight left. But he knew he had no choice. "Not how I thought it would go down…"

The silver dragon led his cousin to sit in front of the Guardians, and nodded towards them. Terrador, Mavros and Rose stepped forward.

"Riften Myclonis." Terrador began. "Not every fight is meant to be fought, our duty as Guardians is to stop the fight, to guard others against evil."

"We had Silvus fight against you, we knew you were going to lose. Our goal was to see if you would swallow your pride, and step down." Mavros stated.

"Humility is something every Guardian needs to learn." Rose began. "It was something I needed to learn, and I'm stilling working towards it, but it seems as though you're further along than I."

"One thing to keep in mind, never give up the fight against evil, but the fight each other is one that needs to end." Terrador finished.

"What they're trying to say is that you're a Guardian now Rift." Silvus said suddenly.

Rift stared at his cousin, before turning back to the other Guardians. He sighed and looked at the floor. "No."

Everyone in the room was taken aback, nobody expected that.

"No?" Terrador questioned with a raised brow.

"No." Rift stated flatly. He looked around at everyone. "Yes, humility is important, but we are entrusted with guarding the safety of others. That means in a real battle, you aren't just going to yield and hope the enemy spares you and meanders away. No, we give our all to the very end. I did not give my all in that battle. I refuse."

The orange drake looked at his cousin. "When I was a hatchling, you brought your dying friend over asking for help. Do you remember what you said afterwards?"

Silvus thinks back to that day so many years ago. "I owe you one. What does that have to do with this?"

Rift smiled slightly. "If I'm to lose, I want to lose knowing I gave my all. I want a rematch."

The silver dragon gave a surprised look at his cousin. All the Guardians and Messengers exchanged glances and confused looks.

Rose was the first to answer. "Sure, why not? If I go down fighting, I would go down giving my all."

Terrador and Mavros nodded in agreement, then the rest of the Guardians and Messengers did.

The fire drake looked at Silvus. "Our parents went down fighting to the end. Wouldn't want to disappoint them."

Silvus nodded and walked towards the other end of the ring.

Rift followed close by. "No yielding, we battle until one of us can no longer go on. No holding back either."

The silver drake sighed and nodded. "Just remember you asked for this Rift. And you better accept the position after this."

The two stood facing each other toward the center of the ring. Both returned to their battle stances, waiting as Rose released a flash of light, telling them to begin.

Both roared and stood on their hind legs, forepaws locking into a power struggle. Silvus while older and larger, was not quite as experienced in close quarters combat, and was quickly being overpowered by the stockier orange drake.

Silvus quickly wrapped his tail around one of Rift's hind legs, pulling it and pushing the Fire drake to the ground. Rift snarled at the landing and used his other hind leg to push Silvus over, quickly rolling onto the silver drake and headbutting him.

Silvus groaned and wrapped his tail around Rift's neck, forcing his cousin off as he backed off. The fire drake jumped to his paws and launched a fireball. Silvus at the last second formed portals to redirect the blast at Rift's gut. He groaned in pain but once more got up.

Rift smiled as an idea formed in his head. He watched as Silvus closed in before jumping, putting his paw on the top of his cousin's head, and slamming it to the ground. He opened his maw and fired lots of small fireballs at the silver drake's face, making sure to keep them at a level preventing harm.

Silvus flailed in pain in an attempt to break free. His cousin was smaller but the stocky frame made the orange dragon significantly heavier. He began throwing his forepaws at the dragon, trying to force him off.

A yell of pain followed by his head being released. Silvus jumped up and couldn't help but feel a little guilty. His paw was coated in blood, the same blood that was once again dripping from Rift's wound. He sighed, letting down his stance. "We should stop now cousin. That wound is venerable and you are no match for me now."

Rift's eyes were clenched and he fought through his body's desire to vomit. His breathing was shallow and his mind was begging him to curl up and give in. His heart on the other hand was stubborn. He wanted to continue on.

Silvus hung his head and walked over to his injured family. "You did good cuz, that last attack was awesome." He blinked as he watched the orange dragons' tail begin to twitch and heat up. It slowly lifted and Silvus backed away.

Rift panted as the spade began to glow. He growled softly before thrusting the blunt side onto his wound, roaring as it began to cauterize. It would only be temporary, as Spyro had originally created the wound with dark magic. He just hoped his quick fix would last him the rest of the battle. He removed his tail slowly and forced his eyes open, tears formed from the pain. "Hnn-Not ready yet…"

The silver drake rolled his eyes and readied himself once more. "Better make this quick then. I rather not have to wait for another candidate because you don't know when to stop." He launched at the drake, slamming his tail into Rift's side, making the fire drake cough up blood.

Rift retaliated with his own tail, grabbing a hold of Silvus' neck and pulling him forward, connecting a headbutt. He grunted and dropped down, flipping his cousin over and slamming his head into the silver drake's stomach. Silver yelped in pain before reversing the pin, doing the same to Rift.

The orange drake sneered and used his hind paws to push the ice drake away. He wheezed and slowly pulled himself up. He was caught off guard as Silvus covered a paw in ice and punched the side of Rift's muzzle. The orange dragon didn't get up and Silvus nodded to himself.

"This is over Rift. Don't get back up, please."

He whined outwardly as Rift slowly wobbled to his feet. The orange drake was trembling and struggling to keep standing. The drake was not done just yet.

With a loud roar, Rift began to glow, heat flowing around him. Fire built up in his chest. He was putting the rest of his energy in a final attack.

Silvus took notice and charged himself up, ice and cold contrasting his cousin. He just needed to burn out his cousin. Void and Kara would be proud, you stubborn dragon.

They released their breaths at the same time, becoming locked in a power struggle. Silvus saw Rift's beam slowly faltering and his own beam gaining ground. He put less effort in his own attack, expecting the struggle done.

A shift in Rift's beam color caught his attention, turning from orange to a bright blue. Silvus quickly had to use more power, the blue flames almost licking his scales. He went wide eyed as the fire beam crossed his comfort zone, forcing him to stop his beam and quickly jump out of the way. He watched the flames linger for a few moments before turning orange once again before fading away. He stared in awe at his cousin.

Rift trembled and wheezed, trying to process his attack. He he'd never used blue flames before. His surprise was cut short when a sharp pain hit his chest, the wound bleeding again. He looked over at Silvus before his limbs gave in, collapsing to the ground and falling unconscious.

* * *

"That's a wrap for now sis. You're getting there."

Orange eyebrows started to twitch as he began to hear noises. He slowly opened his eyes, looking at his surroundings. The room was comfortably warm. Deep reds decorated the walls and the bed he lay in. Gaining control of his body, he couldn't resist spreading out, cooing at the soft bed.

"One of these days, I'll beat you. But for now, we should check up on him."

A few moments passed before the door opened, revealing Rose and Silvus. They smiled as the orange dragon looked back at them. "You're finally up. How do you feel?" The messenger asked softly.

Rift slowly sat up and winced. He felt relieved at seeing his wound was no longer bleeding. "Like a million dark gems were shoved down my throat."

Silvus chuckled as he and Rose sat down. "I'm curious how you managed those blue flames. That is incredibly rare, even among Fire Guardians."

The fire drake shrugged. "I have no clue, but it really drained me. It felt like an unbearable heat that I just had to get out."

"Try not to use it then if you can. Now, the Guardians have left and you've been out for a couple of days. Will you please for the Ancestors' sake, accept the position of Fire Guardian?" Silvus pleaded to him.

Rift thought for a moment, slowly nodding. "I'm content with my performance. I accept."

Rose cheered and wagged as Silvus grumbled and handed her a small gold coin. "We took bets on if you would. I'm happy to have lost it. Now, why don't you follow us. We have to make it official."

The siblings helped the fire drake up and escorted him out of the room. The journey was several minutes, working their way up the mountain until they reached their destination. The orbs at the mountain top pulsated, and Silvus motioned Rift to the fire orb.

Rift once again felt entranced by it, noticing the orb was brighter than last time. It produced a warmth that put his mind at ease. Silvus saw this and chuckled. "It's been waiting for you for years. Even before Ignitus parted from his guardianship, you were always meant to take his place. While your father was a great dragon, this is all you. Are you ready to begin?"

Rift couldn't say anything, nodding just slightly.

"Excellent!" Silvus grinned. "First, place your paw on the orb." He watched his cousin do so as he continued. "As a Guardian, you are to give your all to ensure the safety and well-being of not just the dragons, but anyone of innocence. Your place in the element of fire should invigorate those around you, giving them the fire to do their best. Do you accept?"

"I accept." Rift responded, watching the orb glow with an intensity beyond the others.

Silvus smiled and his voice rose. "As the Messenger of Light, I speak for the Guardians when I say that you have proven yourself. Riften Myclonis, son of Void and Ravine of Dragon's Claw, I hereby name you Guardian of Fire."

Rift gasped as the orb held him in place, tendrils of fire wrapping around his paws as fireballs formed the faces of dragons, former Fire Guardians. Rift focused in on the one he recognised as the first, watching it and the others giving him a smile. The drake nodded and relaxed. The figures began swirling around him, each one colliding with his scales and disappearing as the energy was absorbed into Rift's body. The first figure looked at Silvus, grinning. "This one will do messenger."

The figure finally turned back to Rift, charging at him and slamming into his face, evaporating into tiny flames, leaving only the orange drake. The orb's light dimmed, becoming equal to the others. The Fire Guardian had returned.

Silvus and Rose wagged, watching as a faint glow formed around their cousin. The drake opened his eyes, a vast knowledge of all his predecessors showing in the blue around his pupils. He smiled slightly. "I'll make you guys proud."

Rose shook her head. "You already have Rift. You gave your all in that fight. And I'm sure Silvus himself couldn't deny that."

Silvus rolled his eyes. "You know I had my mind made up long ago." He smiled at Rift. "I want you to come around more often. No more popping up when you're in danger."

Rift bowed. "I'll try, but no promises. I guess you want me to head back now?"

Silvus nodded sadly. "I want you to stay, but you're needed at Warfang. When you start dealing with Chief Prowlus, try not to kill him. The Cheetah will try your patience."

The fire drake gave Silvus and Rose big hugs, before reluctantly pulling away. Silvus created a portal to Warfang and bowed. "Warfang awaits, Master Rift."

Rift smiled and gave one last bow before walking through the portal. Once he was through, it disappeared. The orb he previously held now proudly joining the rest.

Silvus sighed slightly. "I'm not sure how to feel. On one hand, I'm proud of him. He's been through so much and finally got to the top, but I'm gonna miss him."

Rose smiled and pat her brother's back. "Cheer up Silvus. We'll see him again. Now, we need to do our daily checkup on our secret friend."

Silvus wiped away a tear and followed her, the two arriving at their own Pool of Visions. "To think this dragon is going to play a big part in Rift's life. Twenty gold says Rift tries to kill him day one."

"I'll take that bet." Rose grinned, the two giving each other a paw bump. "I'm guessing about a year for them to meet. What do you think?"

The silver dragon smiled he looked into the pool, seeing a black dragon placing some goggles over his head. "I'm with you on that. Doesn't mean you're allowed to claim him for yourself in that time."

Rose gave him a toothy grin. "Come on Silvus, he's cute. I promise to take good care of him. He would love all the gizmos and things here."

Silvus chuckled and formed a stick in his hand, gently smacking Rose in the head with it. "You cannot have him. You're going to live much longer than any other dragons, so no trying to find a mate yet. Besides, our cousin will meet with him in time."

He looked back to the pool, watching the drake step back and smile as his invention began glowing blue. Silvus chuckled. "I wish you future luck with my cousin, Sithris."


End file.
